


He Can Get Used To This

by Dolphintreasure, KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: jacksepticeye, web shows, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Copious Amounts of Cum, Double Penetration, Feeding, Fingering, Food Fetish, Food Kink, Gang Bang, Good Boy, Group Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Play, Overeating, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Safe Space, Scratching, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bdsm undertones, belly bulge, drool, fantastical weight gain, feederism, safe words, so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolphintreasure/pseuds/Dolphintreasure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: Chase gets to explore a part of himself with the help of his fellow egos.





	He Can Get Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> A beautiful food fetish fic written by my amazing friend Kal and I. If over-eating is not your forte, then you may want to skip this one.

Chase certainly hadn't been expecting his night to turn out like this.

Well no, that was kind of a lie. He and the other egos had been in talks about this for a while now, but still...he couldn't believe he was actually following through with it. He was both excited and nervous. More excited than anything, but couldn't help but be nervous. What if he fucked something up? What if he bored the others? Chase tried to push those negative thoughts out of his mind, and instead focused on his current senses.

He was blindfolded, and completely naked, lying on someone's bed. There was silence, but Chase knew that he wasn't alone. He couldn't stop the small shiver that ran down his spine and caused goosebumps to break out across his pale skin. He didn't know whether it was arousal or simply being without clothes.

Chase freezes when he suddenly felt a soft hand on his chest. He wasn’t sure why it frightened him. The hand was flat and warm, welcoming and comforting. It slowly trailed upwards tracing his ribs and sternum as they went, making the goosebumps even worse on his skin. He swallowed thickly, curling his toes into the sheets below him as the delicate fingers got closer to his chin. He released a soft whimper from his throat...

“Shhh...you’re safe here,” he heard Henrik coo at him.

"Someone already seems a bit jumpy," Anti's voice floated in.

"Yes, but we don't want to give him a panic attack, now do we?" Henrik asked. Chase felt those strong fingers trail up just a bit higher, and that warm hand cupped his cheek in a soothing manner.

“God...he’s so gorgeous like this, though,” Marvin filtered in.

“He’s always been a pretty boy,” Jackieboy countered affectionately.

“I’m...I’m okay...just a bit nervous, sorry,” Chase quietly muttered as the palm pressed against his cool cheek. The welcoming warmth spread over his skin, relaxing his nerves. He knew what he signed up for and he trusted every single one of them, but still: he was more worried about them not liking him for some reason. Chase settled into the cool sheets beneath him, nuzzling the palm on his face as Henrik gently caressed him bribing him back to the present. 

“You remember the code words, yes?” Henrik asked him as he skimmed his fingertips up over Chases face, dipping under the blindfold, and carefully moving it up and away from his eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Chase replied while squinting his eyes a bit as light replaced previous darkness. "Nerf and Teabag."

"Very good," the doctor replied with a smile. Now that the blindfold had been removed, Chase was able to see everyone. Anti was sitting in a chair not too far off, fiddling around with one of his knives, with Jameson standing beside him. The silent man gave a friendly wave in Chase's direction, making him smile. Marvin and Jackieboy were sitting at the edge of the bed, shoulders touching. And Jack was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed in a relaxed manner. Chase couldn't lie that seeing all of his friends together like this touched his heart. It made him feel wanted. Like he truly mattered. But it wasn't until the single father's eyes fell upon a small table near the corner of the room did he feel a spike of arousal tickle his nerves. Sitting on the table was a decent spread of all of his favorite foods.

‘Someone’s getting hard already’, Jameson signed with a teasing smirk as he then pointed at Chase’s dick, which in fact was slowly coming to life against his flat stomach. 

“My dick is hard, too,” Jack laughed from the wall before he pushed away from it. Striding across the carpet, Chase watched him as he came over to the side of the bed with feline grace. God the man was beautiful. 

The blonde haired man blushed heavily, biting his bottom lip as he focused back on the food again, his mouth watering. The others chuckled at him seeing how blown out his eyes were, just waiting for them to start.

“Oooh! Can I go first?” Anti said sprightly as if reading the young man’s mind. He sprang from his chair, bolting up and running over to the table.  
"Geez, I can't tell who's more eager, Chase or Anti," Marvin snickered. Chase could see the magician teasingly brushing his nose against Jackie's neck.

"Very well, Anti," Henrik agreed, sitting on the bed beside Chase. "But remember our agreement. If you get too rough with him, we're going to have to ask you to leave."

Anti rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I get it." The demon grabbed something from the table and quickly made his way over to the bed, also sitting next to Chase. Henrik gently helped the blonde haired man sit up so he could eat properly. If Chase was to be choking on anything tonight, it shouldn't be food. Chase's sensitive nose immediately picked up on the smell of chocolate chip cookies. Just judging by the smell alone, they had just been freshly made. Well, that solved one mystery as to why he saw Anti in the kitchen earlier that day.

Jack smiled as the demon happily sprinted to the bed holding the plate of cookies. Jack stripped himself of his shirt and quickly made work of getting his pants off so that he was just in his boxers. He looked at Chase and softly asked, “May I?”

Chase nodded his head moving slightly forward so everyone could fit. It’s a good thing Jack had a king sized bed, or else Anti might have ended up on the floor, spilling the delicious morsels...which he didn’t want! 

Jack settled behind Chase resting against a stack of pillows that Henrik was getting ready for them. Chase sat between Jacks spread legs, his back coming in contact with his creator’s chest, their skin molding together in a blanket of warmth. Two solid, veiny arms encircled his chest, the hands coming to rest on his stomach. Chase shivered at Jack’s breath against his neck. Jack chuckled lowly in his ear.

“Sorry, love,” Jack whispered before he nibbles gently on the shell of his ear.

Chase returned the chuckle. "I-It's okay."

"Stop hoggin' him to yourself already, Jack," Anti grumbled. He presented a large cookie to Chase, to which the blonde haired man's eyes lit up. Chase leaned forward a bit, already taking a hefty bite from the sweet. Beforehand, he and the other egos had agreed that breakfast and lunch be skipped. Chase wanted himself to go into this with a partially empty stomach, but Henrik had advised him and the others to make sure that the feeding wasn't frenzied. They sure as hell didn't want him suddenly puking during their whole session, despite how hungry Chase was now.

Chase inhaled and let out a lustful moan at the sweet, warm taste in his mouth. The cookie was very fresh...the chocolate melting on his tongue like ice on lava. He rolled his eyes at the sensation, his cock springing against his stomach, his head falling back onto Jack’s slender shoulder as he swallowed.

“Holy fuck...Anti, I didn’t know you could cook so well,” Chase praised him.

The demon smiled, displaying his sharp teeth at the young man genuinely touched at the sentiment. 

“There’s plenty more where that came from, Chasey,” Anti replied with gratitude. He leans in with the rest of cookie, poking at Chase’s lips. “Here, baby. Finish it all up for us.”

Chase obliged immediately, opening his lips to suck the rest of the sweet cookie into his mouth. He inhaled the soft delicacy along with Anti’s fingers. Crumbs peppered his chest and the demon’s finger tips had some melted chocolate on them. Chase sucked each finger, one at a time, which in turn made Anti moan along with him.

“So needy,” Jack teased behind him.

"Tch, at least give me the benefit of the doubt, Chase," Anti teased, letting Chase scarf the rest of the cookie down. There was some melted chocolate left behind on the demon's fingers, to which the blonde haired man eagerly licked off when presented. Anti stirred a little in his spot; tight black jeans already becoming tighter at the feeling of Chase’s tongue against his fingers. "Fuck..." the demon quietly swore, earning an amused chuckle from Jack. But Anti certainly wasn't gonna stop there. He held up another cookie, and fed it to Chase. Till two cookies became four, and four became six. Chase accepted the delicious sweets, one right after another until the plate was completely empty. A small belch escaped his stomach vibrating his throat.

“S-sorry,” Chase said with slight embarrassment, hoping he didn’t ruin the mood, licking the crumbs from around his lips.

Henrik just smiled at him, taking off his own sweatshirt while the rest of the egos did the same. Soon, there were clothes in a big pile at the foot of the bed, each one of them naked. Jackie and Marvin sprinted over to the table, excitedly.

“That one!” Marvin said with enthusiasm. 

“I want this one!” Jackie said with glee.

“One at a time, boys,” Henrik sweetly reminded them as they hopped back onto the bed.

Chase almost joyously laughed at Marvin and Jackie's enthusiasm, watching as the two of them sat beside him with full plates. Marvin held a dish of chocolate raspberry cake, while Jackieboy had a platter of creme puffs. They had agreed to start Chase off with his favorite desserts; at least, until Chase couldn't eat any more.

Jameson was at the table, thoughtfully looking over the food deciding which one he wanted to choose. 

Chase drooled a little out the side of his mouth and took a breath as he looked at the food in Marvin’s hands. Just as he was about to ask, he gasped out loud as Jack’s thumbs started slow little circles around his nipples.

“Oh-oh fuck,” Chase moaned just as he opened his mouth, Marvin carefully pushed a piece of cake into the wet cavern, smearing some of the raspberry over his lips. “Mmmm...oh fuck...more please.” Chase say it with his mouth full, swallowing what he could, the stimulation making his cock even harder.

Soon after he had swallowed his mouthful, Jackie was already guiding a creme puff into his mouth. The sweet vanilla taste shocked his taste buds in the best way possible, causing another moan to tumble out of his throat, all the while Jack kept up his motions of gently rubbing at Chase’s erect nipples.

"Tastes wonderful, doesn't it?" Jack quietly asked in the blonde haired man's ear. "How it just slides down your throat into your stomach, filling you up..."

“So sexy, baby,” Anti piped in from beside them as he lay a hand on Chases stomach. It was slightly tight against the demon palm, indicating that Chase was starting to get full. 

Chase spread his legs out even more and was gripping the sheet with his hands as he swallowed creme puff after cake and after cake again. Jack’s whispering in his ear sent a tingling to his groin making his cock twitch even harder, making him moan into the room. 

It was pure bliss. The warm hand pressing on his stomach, Jack’s soothing voice and nibbling on his ear lobe, twisting his nipples, now, with the pads of finger tips...Chase started humping the air, opening his mouth for more until both plates were empty. 

Marvin leaned in after setting the plate aside and kisses some creme off the corner of Chase’s mouth, licking the small sugary debris away. Chase turned his head colliding their lips together in a heated kiss as Jackie then leaned in, gently placing hot kisses on his chest.

The moans that came from Chase increased in volume; the single father practically getting drunk off of the attention and the feeling of already being full.

"Fuck..." he breathed, after he separated his lips from Marvin. "Please...I want more, please."

He was not denied, as he felt the bed dip further, only to see Jameson with a bowl of strawberry jello. Whipped cream layered the top along with some pieces of fruit. Chase felt himself give a hard shiver. He absolutely loved jello. How it felt on his tongue and went down so easily.

Marvin and Jackie scoot back to let James take a seat next to Chase, the mute noticing his face smudged with chocolate and cream. Gingerly, James pulled a napkin from his pocket and carefully wiped Chase’s face being sure to clear away any debris and smears.

“Messy boys,” Henrik said from the chair next to the bed. He’d sat in the chair a little while ago to give Anti room on the bed. He watched the whole scene before him, Chase squirming against Jack teasing and pinching his nipples to the demonic man rubbing Chase’s stomach. Marvin and Jackie sat close to each other, looking over Chase’s form near his feet. Henrik smirked behind the hand he leaned into. “Suck his cock, Marvin.”

"Heh, with pleasure, sir," Marvin replied, pushing his cat mask up just a bit so it wasn't in the way, as he fit himself perfectly between Chase's legs. Chase didn't know what to focus on first; the sight of Marvin's face so dangerously close to his hard shaft, or Jameson offering a generous spoonful of jello. The blonde haired man opened his mouth, swallowing down the delicious treat and almost biting down onto the spoon as he suddenly felt a wonderful, hot, wet mouth wrap around his aching cock. Chase swallowed, and groaned loudly. "Ooh fuuuuuck..."

Jack softly chuckled from behind him. "Gettin' a bit overwhelmed are we?"

"I don't blame him," Anti agreed. "I'd sure as hell be shooting my load with this kind of attention." The demon scooted in a bit closer, grabbing Chase by the chin and forcing the single father to look at him. "Though, I'm willing to wait just to fill your pretty little ass."

“Oh god yes...” Chase whispered in a pleasurable tone of voice. His eyes were glazed over, his beard sticky from all the sugar, but he loved it. He loved every bit of it. His cock disappeared in and out of Marvin’s mouth while James turned his head back to the food where Chase carefully opened his mouth, accepting the spoon of jello and whipped cream. He would never get over the taste.

“Hey, we were talking,” Anti faux complained to James who just shrugged with a smirk under his thick mustache. He scooped more jello into the spoon, leading it into Chase’s mouth, some of the red juices running down the blonde’s chin. Anti leaned in and licked it off. 

“You know, Anti, we could trade places,” Jack said with sultry smirk. “Would you like that, Chase?” He twisted the sensitive nipples again for good measure.

Chase gave a quick nod, before leaning back enough to meet lips with Jack. The Irishman moaned quietly in the back of his throat, kissing the blonde haired man almost sinfully. They parted, and Jack smiled as he carefully switched places with Anti. Resting up against the demon felt so much different than being against Jack, Chase noticed. Even though they shared the same bodies, there was an aura to Anti that just seemed to thicken the air around him. He shifted against Anti, subtly grinding against him, causing the demon to smirk and rake his nails down Chase's chest, leaving behind angry red marks.

"Be nice, Anti," Henrik gently warned, watching the demon closely from where he sat.

“I am being nice!” Anti griped lowly. Jack playfully licked Anti’s cheek to get him in a better mood. “Hey!” 

“Be nice, or you won’t get my cock later,” Jack said playfully with an eyebrow wiggle.

Anti huffed and turned his attention back to Chase who was gleefully accepting another spoonful of the delicious jello, moaning and bucking his hips upwards and backwards to grind against Anti’s cock between his butt cheeks and to fuck Marvin’s talented mouth simultaneously. 

The jello was finished before Chase could even realize too caught up in the feeling of Marvin swallowing him down and Anti biting at his neck. But it certainly didn't stop there. Chase didn't see Jackie leap off of the bed to grab another platter from the table. His nose caught the subtle scent of coffee, and soon understood what dessert the superhero had brought him. It was a very large portion of tiramisu. A favorite dessert of all the egos due to its light nature and familiar coffee taste. Jackieboy didn't give Chase any warning as he quickly scooped a piece and shoveled it into Chase's mouth. The single father practically whined. He hadn't had this dessert in forever, seeing as how it was a rather expensive dessert to get. He opened his mouth for more, wishing to get more of that wonderful taste.

Jack rested his hand against Chase's stomach, which had now almost grown to the size of a melon. "Man, you sure can eat a lot, Chase," the Irishman commented, leaning down and giving a sweet kiss to the other man's swollen belly. Henrik’s mouth was watering as he watched Jack kiss the bulging belly, watching the young father twitching under them all. Marvin must have paid extra attention to the glans because Chase moaned like he was being paid for it. Henrik could not help himself as he played with his own cock.

Anti gripped tightly onto Chase, pressing hard against him and clearly struggling as he growled. "Fuck...I wanna fuck you so badly. Just let me fucking do it."

"Be patient, Anti," Jack gently brushed the back of his hand against the demon's cheek. "We've still got some delicious food left for Chase."

The single father was given dish after dish. Platter after platter. There were more cookies, then some brownies, and even a few macaroons. And Chase ate them all. Of course, they had to take a small break at one point, where the blonde haired man nearly came in Marvin's mouth. But the rest of the egos took their time. They wanted to make this last for Chase. Chase groaned after awhile, feeling so full, his stomach bulged out and almost painful. Jamie was swirling some ice cream in a bowl dipping the spoon into the cold substance and pressed it to Chase’s lips smearing some on his chin.

“W-wait, I...” Chase said exasperated. “I, I can’t - I-“

Jamie smiled at him pulling the spoon away from Chase’s mouth and setting it down. He wiped off Chase’s face and chest, being sure to clear away any leftover food. 

‘Use your words if you have to, honey’ Jamie signed before he pressed down on Chase’s big belly. He rubbed the soft skin in gentle circles, savoring the groans coming Chase.

"Think you've had enough, Chase?" Henrik asked, giving his own cock a long, self-assured stroke. "Or do you think you can take more?"

Chase swallowed, and gave another burp, to which the others chuckled and rubbed his stomach.

"Honestly, as much as I'd love to see him get even bigger," Jack mused as he pressed down. "I think this is a good stopping point; for the food, at least."

"God, finally," Anti groaned, as he grabbed a fistful of Chase's hair, pulling the single father's head back enough so that he could clash lips with him in a heated kiss. Chase groaned into Anti’s mouth as their tongues collided, raising his hand up to card through the dark green hair. They pulled apart after a few seconds so Chase could catch his breath. His cock was pulsing in Marvin’s mouth as the feline-like magician circled his tongue teasingly over the head and the big vein, waiting patiently. 

“M-Marvin...that’s - nnng- not fair!” Chase babbled. “I can’t- I need..! Please...someone fuck me. I need someone!” 

“No need to beg, sweetheart,” Henrik said from the chair, increasing the tempo of his fist pumping up and down on his own cock. “Turn him over, Marvin and Jackie. Easy, now. Don’t want our baby to get sick.”

Marvin released Chase’s weeping wet cock and sat up to help Jackie turn the blonde over. Chase moved slowly, his big belly hanging below him, his cock hard to the point it was purple, begging for release. He slumped against Anti, wrapping his arms around the demon’s shoulders. Anti kisses his temple, his forehead over and over again, running his clawed fingertips over his sensitive skin. 

“Spread your legs for us, baby, c’mon,” Anti whispered to him.

Chase whimpered and complied, spreading his legs as best as he could. As he did, he immediately felt a cold, wet finger rubbing against his hole. That finger belonged to Jack, as the Irishman leaned over Chase and kissed down his back, all the way to his tailbone. "Mmm, you look so good like this, Chase; so plump and full." The finger breached him, and Chase whined loudly.

"Oh god..."

That wasn't all. He could also feel someone's talented tongue lapping against his entrance. Though judging by the ticklish mustache, Chase quickly deduced it to be Jameson.

“Chase, look this way, buddy,” Jackie called out to him. He was so dazed with lust and so full that he was about to pass out. But Jackie’s voice brought him back into reality and he followed the request. Chase turned his head in Jackie’s direction only to find his big heroic cock hitting his cheek. He didn’t need to be told twice. He opened his mouth welcoming the large cock into his mouth and on his tongue, swallowing Jackie’s cock to the back of his throat.

Jackieboy tried his best not to thrust forward right away; didn't want to start choking Chase just yet. He simply ran his fingers through the single father's hair in a soothing motion, giving gentle encouragement. "Fuck, you're so good with your mouth, and you take me so easily, too. Good boy..."

Chase quietly moaned, eyes lifting up to meet with Jackie's. He stuttered when he now felt three fingers jabbing at his prostate.

"Easy, Chase," Jack whispered. He fingered him just a bit harder, before removing his fingers and tossing a small bottle of lube to Anti. "He's all yours, Anti. Just make sure you at least give us a turn too."

“Don’t I always?” Anti retorted. 

“No,” Marvin pouted.

“Pfft, drama king,” Anti joked before talking to Chase who was drooling as he held Jackie’s cock in his mouth. “What do you say, honey. Are you ready for my thick cock?”

Chase nodded as best as he could, letting Anti grab his hips as he was guided down onto the demon's slick cock.

"Oh god..." Anti moaned, letting his head fall back as his mouth parted open, basking in that sweet, warm, velvety feeling around his shaft. "Fuck I missed this..." He kept a firm grip on Chase's hips, and carefully helped the blonde haired man bounce on his cock.

Chase moaned around the hero’s dick in his mouth as he was slowly lifted and lowered onto Anti. The softness of the skin, the slick heat, every ridge that brushed against his inner walls and scraped his prostate made his whole body shiver. His eyelids fluttered as Jackie started to move in his mouth, pumping his swollen phallus in and out. He was so careful not to go further then Chase’s gag reflex; Jackie didn’t want him getting sick.

It was really tempting, though.

“Oh, fuck,” Jackie moaned as he strummed his hand through the blonde strands. “Chase, oh shit, you look so hot like this...filled at both ends, stuffed so sweetly, oh shit! Y-you’re so hot!” Soon, Jackie was shallowly bucking his hips forward. Chase took it all as best he could bobbing his head when he could, drool seeping from the corners of his mouth, tears stinging his eyes as his belly sloshed back and forth. 

“I think he can take more,” Henrik’s voice flittered in through the sounds of skin slapping. 

Anti looked up at Henrik, not slowing his hips. “C-can Jack join me in this sweet ass?”

"By all means," the doctor agreed, leaning back further in his seat and working his dick faster.

"Oh man," Jack mused. "I don't think I'll be able to last through this," he added with a small laugh, situating himself behind Chase and grabbing his hips to keep him still. Chase whined loudly, upset that the pace had been interrupted.

"Shhh, patience, sweetheart," Jack soothed, tightly gripping one of Chase’s ass cheeks. He pumped himself a few times, not even needing lube as his own cock had been drooling pre beforehand. He steadied his breath, situating himself further as he very carefully pressed in alongside Anti. "Oh fuuuuuuckkk..." the Irishman groaned. "So fucking tight..."

Chase relaxed as best he could as his ass spread further open to take Jack’s thick cock in with the demon. He couldn’t help the loud whine that erupted from his throat. He feared biting down on Jackie so he pulled off the hero’s erection, pressing his face into the meaty thigh. He whined into the skin as Jack finally bottomed out. It was almost over whelming.

“O-oh fuuuuck,” Chase’s whined. “Too much, wait, wait - oh god!”

“Shhh, you’re alright, honey,” Jackie told him, still calming him down.

"Deep breaths now," Marvin calmly informed him. "They won't move until you say so."

Chase managed a nod and took in a few shaky breaths, while Anti and Jack remained still, despite the urge to simply pound into him. It took about a minute or two for Chase to adjust. Finally willing his heart to settle just a bit, he experimentally moved back onto the two cocks inside of him. The move elicited gasps from both Jack and Anti which caused Chase's cock to throb almost painfully. His body tried to relax as he felt Marvin placing sweet kisses against his cheek. There was another thick shaft touching his face, and he realized that it belonged to Henrik. The doctor was looking down at him, eyes clouded with lust and adoration.

“Open you mouth, schatz,” Henrik encouraged. “Let me fuck your mouth.”

Chase’s eyes watered and he licked his lips. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Henrik praises before he slid his throbbing member into the awaiting cavern. Chase did his best to take him all in, but he couldn’t think with the dicks in his ass resting against his prostate. His vision was blurred, his body was numb with lust, and he wanted more. He started grinding backward encouraging Anti and Jack to start moving.

The two were happy to start moving again, carefully at first, dicks sliding so perfectly against the other within Chase's tight ass. They both groaned deep, sweat beading on their foreheads. With so many sensations overwhelming him, Chase almost didn't register Jameson's hand lazily pumping his cock. The blonde haired man cried out in shock from the additional touch, followed by a loud pathetic moan that had all the egos desperate for more. Jackie and Marvin occupied themselves by playing with the single father's nipples, managing to lean down enough to lave their tongues against the erect buds.

“Oh fuck. Look at you, honey. Can’t get enough of this can you...so sexy like this, having us ravage you like animals in heat. I can’t get over how sexy you are, how tight you are, just for us...only us. Oh shit!” Jack was whispering in Chase’s ear as he helped him sit up. Marvin and Jackie licked and kissed his chest, taking the fleshy buds between their teeth forcing beautiful moans out of him as he swallowed Henrik’s cock and bounced on Jack and Anti’s cocks. 

James worked Chase’s shaft furiously while working his own, his skilled big hands wanting to bring the young father to completion.

The air was tense, and seemed to grow tenser as each ego focused on finding their own release, though wanting Chase to find his first. Knowing the blonde haired man was right on that edge, Jack and Anti kicked up their pace, practically ramming into Chase and abusing his prostate. Chase's breath caught in his throat, almost unable to breathe as he felt Jackie and Marvin's hands caressing and squeezing his swollen belly, feeling that soft, tight flesh between their hands.

It was too much.

"O-Oh f-FUCK!" Chase cried out, louder than the others had expected as he reached his climax. His cum painted Anti's chest in long streaks and dribbled down Jameson's fingers, some of it landing on his stomach as well.

Henrik chuckled as he watched Chase spray Anti’s chest.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot!” Anti groaned as he kept thrusting. “Make him cum again. Fuck! Oh yes! I’m almost there...almost there, oh fuck!”

“W-wait!” Chase groaned loudly. “I c-can’t, I c-AHHH!”

“Yes you can babe,” Jack said into his ear. “Cum for us...”

Every nerve felt like it was on fire. Tears were streaming down Chase's cheeks, and the blonde haired man felt like he was going to burst at the seams. He gave a pitiful yelp as he felt Jack's hips meeting with his in multiple brutal thrusts. Jameson was still working his messy cock, and Chase sobbed. He shot another load, finding his second orgasm, adding to the mess on Anti's chest.

At this, Anti couldn't stop. He pistoned his hips hard until he was cumming with a hefty moan. The demon threw his head back, mouth open as he held Chase in place on his and Jack's cocks, wanting to fill the young father to the brim.

“Almost there, baby. Keep...keep breathing, oh FUUUCKK!” Jack practically yelled out as he slammed the final time into Chase and released his own cum along with Anti’s, their combine juices seeping out of the orifice and running down Chase’s thighs. 

Chase slumped back against his creator, head heavy and lungs trying to get as much air as possible. Henrik turned his face towards the doctor’s cock. Henrik was pumping himself fast, aiming for Chase’s mouth. Chase stuck his tongue out to catch it all.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck - gah!” Henrik muttered as he finally came, his essence covering Chase’s soft lips.

Jameson, Marvin, and Jackie shortly followed, pumping their cocks erratically and letting out gasps and broken moans as they spilled their loads onto Chase and Anti. Each ego tried to catch their breath, chests heaving and bodies sweating as they each came down from their high.

“Mmm, that was amazing, love,” Jack said out loud when he caught his breath, running his hand through Chase’s blonde hair. “You did so well for us.” He kissed Chase’s temple.

"He was simply wonderful," Henrik agreed, reaching forward and wiping off a bit of cum on the tip of Chase's nose.

Jack and Anti carefully pulled out, both chuckling at the low whine Chase gave upon feeling empty again. With care, they gently laid him back down, propped up by some pillows. Marvin and Jackie curled up beside him, softly petting his oversized belly. "Man, if only it was possible to get him bigger than this," Marvin mused.

‘He might burst if we do that to him,’ Jameson signed with amusement as he too lay down with them right behind Jackie. Jack and Henrik followed suit after wiping themselves down and wiping off Chase’s bulging belly. 

Anti got up after he gave Chase a quick little kiss. “I’m getting in the shower, then I want in on all this!” He then left the room.

“We’ll make room for you,” Chase called weakly with a hint of humor. 

Soon they all closed their eyes, content and calm, praising Chase for how amazing he is and thanking him for letting them all take care of him. Chase smiled in the midst of the light snoring he heard, loving the feeling of Jackie and Marvin’s hands entwined on his stomach. Anti returned soon smelling of ocean and he settled in behind the sleeping doctor. 

Chase was the happiest he’s ever been in a long time. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think. Kudos and comments always appreciated and welcome.


End file.
